


November 11, 1969

by skyhighclouds



Series: My Oneshots Spanning across My Fandoms [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1969, At least to me, Cold War, End of the World, How Do I Tag, Maybe - Freeform, and it is a poem, are you gonna find it, but i felt really proud, did i put a doctor who refrence in here, have no idea how many words, i think, is it?, so here it is bish, this is a long ass poem, uh so this is homwork, yes i did, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhighclouds/pseuds/skyhighclouds
Summary: The devil mocks us,No more! No more! No more!Flailing his arms in our faces,Where is God when you need him?Is he ignoring the world that he created?Are we that weak?Or is he seemingly asleep?Or the poem (if it's a poem) I made for school made it onto Ao3(why it's on here I have no idea)
Series: My Oneshots Spanning across My Fandoms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005558
Kudos: 1





	November 11, 1969

Once a man, always a man, 

Are what people said before me, 

They should have seen the world right now, 

They wouldn’t have believed themselves.

Soldiers roam the world beneath,

Like rampant elephants,

Pushing for their water,

Pushing to live,

The truth is- that should be told is-

That humans were always stupid.

Stupid- a word so simple…

But a word that could describe so much.

Everyone’s stupid one way or another,

Even the humanitarians.

Even this so-called thing of peace.

A war! A war!

This is the war to end us all!

But let me ask one question,

How ironic it is that the cold war has exploded?

There was not going to be a fight,

Not since the last one,

85 million already deceased, 

We wish for no more,

But as if Satan had heard our wishes,

He had already defied them.

The devil mocks us,

No more! No more! No more!

Flailing his arms in our faces,

Where is God when you need him?

Is he ignoring the world that he created?

Are we that weak?

Or is he seemingly asleep?

This is the war to end us all,

You needn’t worry about the last one,

This is the war to end us all,

We best prepare our graves.

Why should I care for the people around me?

They’re not going to save us all,

Who thought that the US was a war-torn country,

We were the ones who went to the moon.

But we were blinded by the excitement,

We thought not of the consequences,

We thought not of the Soviets,

Who were angered by our achievements,

And we thought not of the war that was trailing quietly behind.

November 11, 1969,

The day when humanity was left behind.

November 11, 4069

Was when the next form of life discovered our remains.

That was stupid of them,

Why would they do that?

Why would let the disease of stupidity infect and kill them?

The answer to that, I will never know.

But how? But how?

How did humanity die?

But that answer I do know,

The knowledge you seek lies in the radiation behind.

Yes, that’s right, we died by our own stupidity,

Of thinking, bombs were the only solution,

Yes, that’s right, we died of our own stupidity,

Of thinking that winning is victory.

Imagine if everything wasn’t a war,

If everything wasn’t a race,

Imagine if humanity wasn’t stupid,

And could talk face to face.

But alas it cannot be changed.

November 11, 1969,

Will forever be the day of stupidity.


End file.
